Breaking Point
by hannilyftw
Summary: Emily and Hanna been a couple for the longest. Though they argue 24/7, what will happen when one is full of it and decides to break up? (Hannily) Review for the next chap
1. Breaking Point

**Here's a two shot Hannily fic. Probably not going to update my other fics, Hit and Run and The Wrong Kiss, till sometime next week, so I posted a short Hannily fic to hold the wait**

* * *

**No Pov **

"You're so.. ugh!" Hanna says angry

"I'd say the same about you!" Emily says back

"Guys! Seriously, stop arguing" Aria says at the two rolling her eyes

"Really, you guys should stop, you love each other" Spencer says

"Well not right now we don't," Hanna sighs and rolls her eyes

"Actually not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow, and not the past few weeks and months," Spencer points out. It kept Hanna and Emily quiet, they took a small look at each other and looked away. Spencer's right, Emily and Hanna haven't been very affectionate with each other, they don't even look at each other the same anymore, they barely kiss, and it seems like they don't love each other anymore.

"Well I'm going home, it's getting late," Aria said as she leaves Hanna room,

"I guess I'm going to leave, don't feel like sitting here hearing you two argue," Spencer says and walks out the door. With Spencer and Aria gone, it left Emily and Hanna alone. "Do you want to talk? You know, normally?" Emily asks, breaking the silence.

"What's there to talk about?" Hanna sighs. Those words made Emily more angry then she was,

"Do you even want to be with me anymore?" Emily snaps

"What kind of question is that?" Hanna says. Of course Hanna wanted to be with Emily, it's the arguing that makes everything wrong.

"You heard me" Emily says

"Em, stop," Hanna rolls her eyes

"Spencer's right we're always arguing, so if you want to end this that we have, so be it" Emily says

"Jesus, Emily! I don't want to break up with you! Just because we argue a lot doesn't mean I want to not be with you anymore," Hanna said. Emily didn't say much, Hanna said, "Do- do you want to break up with me?"

Emily looks at Hanna, "I need some time to think,"

"What?" Hanna asks

"I hate that we aren't the way we used to, I never had to deal with this with Paig-"

"So this is about Paige?" Hanna cuts her off

"I was just using examples," Emily rolls her eyes

"Okay, since your relationship with Paige was so perfect, maybe you should go back with her!" Hanna snaps

"Can we not fight about this?" Emily says

"Clearly we are if you still think about her," Hanna said

Emily filled with anger, she hated arguing, so she said what was the first thing that came in her mind, "I'm done." She walks out the door, and drives herself home.

* * *

**How was it? Follow, Fav, and Review to find out about the next chap!**


	2. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

**I was very inspired by the song 'Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)' by Great Big World to write this chap btw, listen to that song, it's really good. **

* * *

"I'm done" And with that Emily left. Leaving Hanna heartbroken and lost all by herself in her home. Whenever her and Emily argued, she'd always felt like it was better off done, but now that Emily walked out on her she felt very much incomplete. All their arguments were dumb, but the thing they mainly fought about was because of Hanna's jealousy. And because of Hanna's jealousy, Emily finally called the quits. Hanna laid on her bed listening to any sad song that fit in her situation, she cried herself to sleep.

On Emily on the other hand, she's felt the same. Though at the same time she felt that their relationship needed to end because of all the cracks, all the wrong words, and all the lost feelings. But Emily was still in love with Hanna, she just couldn't bear to be with Hanna anymore with her jealousy and the lack of affection.

* * *

It was the next day at school, Hanna put her things away in her locker, she saw Emily from the other side of the hallway. Emily saw Hanna too, she looked away and walked to her class.

Hanna closed her locker in disappointment. Though she wanted to talk to Emily, so she walked to her as Emily was on her way to her own class. "Em," Hanna said in a broken voice. Emily kept walking without turning, she heard Hanna, but she didn't want to listen to her.

"Emily," Hanna starts to drop a tear as she follows behind Emily. Emily walked faster and started to cry herself. Hanna stopped following her, turns around, and takes a tissue out her bag and whips away the tears that ran down her face. Emily looked back and noticed Hanna wasn't behind her anymore, she leans against a locker and cries. Cries because she couldn't help it, she broke up with Hanna and it was now the time where Hanna starts to chase her.

If Hanna could just repeat her relationship at the time things started falling apart, she would, but she can't.

* * *

After school Hanna went straight to Spencer's. "Hey," Hanna says quietly on Spencer's doorstep

Spencer noticed Hanna's red eyes from crying, obviously. "Han? What's wrong?"

Hanna walked inside and sat on the stool in the kitchen. "After you and Aria left last night, Em and I argued more." She said "And she broke up with me"

Spencer's eyes widened, in her head, Emily and Hanna would fight all the time but never separate, so all Spencer did was comfort Hanna and was surprised, "Why did she do that?" She asks

"She brought up Paige and I got jealous and the next thing I know she said she was done and walked out the door" Hanna said. Hanna stayed at Spencer's till night, Spencer let her stay until whenever. Spencer and her were watching tv, Hanna laid her head on Spencer's lap, thinking about Emily. Later the two fell asleep on the couch. Hanna woke up at 2 in the morning.

She left Spencer's house and drove over to Emily's.

It was pouring rain outside, she parked out front of Emily's house and walked to the door. She knocked multiple times, no answer, then she notice the light from Emily's room window turn on.

Hanna got very cold, she took her phone out and texted Emily, _'I'm outside on your doorstep, let me in so we can talk, Em' _She sent the message. Hanna looked up to Emily's window and see Emily peek out, though she still didn't come down to Hanna. She took her phone out again ad called Emily's phone, "Hello?"

"Yea?" Emily voices cracks through the phone.

"Let me in please," Hanna asks "Or if not, I'll understand and just leave you alone for good" she says as she stands in the rain. "Hello?" Hanna says through the phone then notices that Emily hung up. Hanna felt that it was a message telling her to just go.

Hanna put her phone in pocket and walked towards her car, soaking wet in the rain.

"Hanna," A voice yelled out. Hanna turns and sees Emily. "Come in,"

* * *

**So I think I'm finishing this fic in the next chap, only because I had so many ideas for this and that I didn't want this to end too quickly with a prompt like this.**

**Review and Follow.**


	3. Together

**ignore mistakes if needed**

* * *

Hanna walks into the house, she couldn't focus. She didn't know what to say, she was just heartbroken, no matter how many arguments and fights they have, Hanna always loved Emily.

They were sitting in Emily's bedroom. She waited for Hanna's word or what she was going to say. "Em" Hanna takes a breath. She doesn't know what to say, she just go with a 'let get back together mhmkay?' kind of thing because it's not that easy. "I know that we fight a lot, I know that I'm a jealous fool," Hanna says, moving closer to Emily.

"But I'm a jealous fool that's in love with you" Hanna takes Emily hand and hold it. "I can't handle anymore of these fights, I don't even feel the love anymore" Emily said, slipping her hand away from Hanna's.

"Let me make it up to you" Hanna begs

"I need some time to think, Hanna" She said

Hanna nods in disappointment, "I'll give you time" Hanna softly says, then drops her head down, staring at the floor. "Goodbye Em" She said as she felt knives stabbing her chest. She respected Emily's decision on needing time, so Hanna's part was to give her it.

Those words hit Emily, she felt a throbbing pain in her chest as she watches Hanna turn around and leave out the door.

It was now just an endless night of tears and regret for the two.

* * *

The next four days went by, Hanna didn't try to talk to Emily. Emily thought and thought about them, she knows what she wanted and it was Hanna. She got up from her seat, walked out the door and unexpectedly bumping in Hanna, dropping all her papers.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, picking up her papers.

"It's alright," Hanna grins, helping.

As they pick up the papers, Emily wondered how Hanna was doing, though she didn't want to ask. Hanna hands Emily her papers with a soft smile. "Thanks" Emily said

"Yea, see you later, Em" Hanna said, walking away to her next class. _'See you later Em?' _Emily was confused, why wasn't Hanna torn or something? Though, Hanna looked good, it's what Emily liked to see.

"Wait Han" Emily follows behind

"Yea?" Hanna turns around

"You look good" Emily compliments

"Thanks, you too" Hanna grins.

Emily loved the small conversation they were having, it took her back to the days when they were crushing on each other.

"Well, I'm going to head to my class now," Hanna says, walking away.

She watched Hanna walk away, it hurt.

* * *

More days gone by, the four girls hadn't had a sleepover in a while, as usual, the host was Spencer. At this moment, Hanna and Emily were barely talking, though every time Hanna thinks about talking to Emily, she remembers that Emily wanted time.

Spencer and Aria noticed that Emily and Hanna weren't arguing, and that they looked friendly, so they call each other for a sleep over. The four of them were sitting in Spencer's living room watching movies, talking, and eating. The thing about tonight is that Hanna sat next to Spencer the whole time when she used to always sit next to Emily.

Emily stole glances, she watches Hanna as she plays with Spencer's curls. Emily missed Hanna so much, it became to the point where she felt she missed arguing with Hanna, at least they were somewhat talking.

"Remember that time when Bridget Wu stole my role as Juliet in the seventh grade?" Hanna said

"She never stole it, you never tried out" Spencer chuckles.

"She stole it!" Hanna defends herself. Aria looks over at Hanna and chuckles.

More moments later, the night went dark, Spencer and Aria had already fell asleep upstairs. It was Emily that was just up, along with Hanna, but she was down stairs still watching tv. Emily went downstairs, and sat next to Hanna, "Hey," She said

"Can't sleep?" Hanna asks, stuffing her mouth with potato chips. To Emily, it seemed like Hanna forgotten that Emily needed her time to think, she never asked and didn't make an effort to Emily that she wanted the relationship to work.

"Why does it seem like you, I don't know.. Not asking me if I made up my mind yet?" Emily asks

"You needed your time, I didn't want to bother you and making it difficult for you or something" Hanna said, putting down the empty bag of potato chips.

"You just ate Spencer's bag of chips" Emily chuckles

"Well, you know me," Hanna says, "I eat when I'm sad"

Emily looked at Hanna, eyebrows furrowed, Hanna shrugs. She gives a small chuckle to Hanna and moves closer to her. Hanna looks at Emily's eyes, and leans in for a kiss. Emily does the same, then both of their lips were attached.

It started off slow, Emily wraps her arms around Hanna's neck, deepening the kiss. It was a passionate kiss, then they run out of air and let go. "I almost forget how your lips felt like" Emily mutters. Hanna grins then kisses Emily more and more. Emily takes off her own shirt and leans back on Spencer's couch, Hanna straddles on top of her and removes her shirt also, next, sending kisses on Emily's neck.

Emily unclips Hanna's bra from the back, Hanna puts her head up look at Emily. Emily grins at Hanna, the grin that made Hanna fall in love with her in the first place. "I love you Emily" She said. "I love you too" Emily said. Hanna then continued to kiss her girlfriend. Hanna slides one of her legs in between Emily's, grinding on her. Emily let out a moan.

"Gross!" A voice said interrupting Hanna and Emily.

Hanna looked up and covered her bare chest, "What the hell Spence!" She said, as she picks up her shirt from the floor and puts it on. "You ate all the potato chips!" Spencer yells

Emily's face went red and then she puts her shirt on also. "I'm sorry guys- We just got kinda caught up" Emily stutters

"You guys were about to have sex on Spencer's couch" Aria awkwardly said

"Your point?" Hanna said

"Hanna" Emily said over to Hanna

Spencer looks over to Aria, Aria looking over to Spencer, they both laugh. "You guys should think where you guys are at before you get all intimate" Spencer said

Emily blushes and says, "Sorry guys"

"Well, now that you guys are back together, no more arguing, other wise we prefer you guys broken up, but still friends of course" Aria suggest

"You got it" Hanna said to Aria. Then Aria and Spencer went back to bed, Emily turns her face to Hanna's. Then she found her lips on Hanna's, as soon as she turned her face. "Together?" Hanna asks

"Together." Emily said, giving a kiss on Hanna's lips. They then go upstairs and fall asleep

* * *

**H****ey guys! Sorry for a long update. Looks like this is the last chap!**

**Hope you guys liked this short fic of Hannily. Don't forget to follow/fav/and Review.**

**P.S) I would never break Hannily up and make it official ;)**


End file.
